Where in the World is Karen Calamares?
by redhatladyfan
Summary: Carmen's old detective rival, Karen Calamares, has come into the crime limelight. The world waits to see which organization is better, VILE or SCUM.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Karen Calamares

Author Note: This is just my attempt to see if Carmen will be to handle another rival. I am going to use some characters from WITWICS game show and the usual WOEICS crew.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Carmen Sandiego, Zach, Ivy or the Chief or the game show characters. (Wish I did, I have BIG PLANS for them) They are owned by whoever owns Cookie Jar (WOEICS), (WITWICS) I believe is still the property of WQED and the Learning Company (Carmen Sandiego franchise). I do own the concept that this reading will present and the minor characters.

Please Review.

Extra, Extra Read all about it!

WHERE IN THE WORLD IS KAREN CALAMARES?

The San Francisco newspaper headline read in big bold black letters.

"Karen Calamares, the former-MI6 agent and detective rival of Carmen Sandiego has become a contender for the title of World's Best Villainess. She has stolen as many artifacts and monuments as Carmen, but in an impressive short amount of time. Almost, 11 years ago the world was abuzz with the rival between these two, as each has caught the same amount of criminals during their years with their respective agencies, and constantly trying to outdo each other in academics, as well. Both mysteriously disappeared and now both are back. The world eagerly waits to see what is going to happen next."

Karen smiled as she read this, drumming her perfectly polished nails on her white marble desk top and holding a coffee mug with the other hand.

"Carmen, Carmen, Carmen. Always trying to be the better detective and scholar, but this time your days as the number one thief are numbered. SCUM is on the rise and soon VILE will be an organization for washed up has-beens", Karen said getting out of her white, plush, leather chair. She walked through the open French doors that lead out of her office to the veranda. Sipping her coffee and looking over her vast gardens for anything out of place. There was a slight breeze that rippled her perfectly tailored white suit, but barely moved a hair that made up her short brown hair cut.

(VILE HQ-SF)

"I can't believe Karen is trying to outdo me, again." Carmen said talking to Contessa. "She worked for Special Intelligence Service aka MI6, and I worked for what did she call it? "A cartoon product agency", which automatically made me inferior. She only worked for MI6, because her father was working in London so, naturally, she and her mother lived there."

"Carmen, you are upzet. I don't like et when you geet upzet." Contessa said in a concerned voice.

Carmen put the newspaper down on her mahogany desk and adjusted her hat.

"You're right Contessa. I have nothing to worry about. In fact, you are going to help me."

"What? Carmen.. me? But how?" Contessa said taking off her sunglasses.

"Karen likes people who are…how can I put this.. people who are of a certain class."

"So shez some type of znob?" Contessa said.

"Yes, and you are a perfect example of the hierarchy breeding that she likes. Give me a couple of days so I can work out all the details on how to go about this. In the meantime I want you to go shopping and purchase one of kind creations from only top designers."

"Carmen darling who do you think I am, Top Grunge?" Contessa said walking out of Carmen's office.

Carmen leans back in her black, leather, plush chair and thinks about how to get Contessa into SCUM.


	2. Chapter 2 Belle of the Ball

Author Note: After reading this please tell me what are your feelings on Karen. I am interested.

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that the Secret Intelligence Services aka MI6 is from the James Bond franchise that was created by Ian Fleming. SCUM is from the James Bond Jr. carton series that was produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson and United Artists Corporation. SCUM stands for Saboteurs and Criminals United in Mayhem. I think my name is better. It sounds like a name Karen would use.

Also, I revised Chapter 4 of Psychology of CS. I shouldn't write when I am really tired.

Please review.

Karen was in her office planning a party to celebrate the success of SCUM. She sent Carmen and invitation, writing a nice personal message in calligraphy-like handwriting.

_Dear Carmen,_

_I have enclosed 11 tickets to attend my party to celebrate the success of SCUM. May I add that I am a bit surprised that you have not done this with VILE._

_Warmest Regards_,

_Karen Calamares_

Carmen smiled and slowly put the letter back into its envelope. She knew that Karen was just trying to get a reaction out of her, but she decided to attend the party as it would be rude not to.

She called her top henchmen/women to let them know when the party is and the type of clothing to wear. Top Grunge was the most difficult to convince, as he kept insisting on wearing his best clothes from his Garbage Clothes Collection. She called Contessa and gave her specific instructions on what to do at the party to convince Karen that she wants to join SCUM. She knew that Karen would not be able to dismiss someone from VILE who has nobility connections.

The party was held on Karen's estate in the outskirts of Napa Valley. A black stretch limousine came to a stop in front of the resident entrance.

"Alright gang this is it. You all remember what I told you?" she said looking at each of them. Everyone nodded in unison and began to file out. As Vic the Slick was getting out he said "I wonder what type of babes Karen hangs out with?" and smoothed back his already slick hair and adjusted his pants.

"Don't be sleeze Vic." Carmen said, as she was the last one out. Vic rolled his shoulders. Everyone paused and focused their attention at the enormous white mansion. It was 3 stores high with huge windows on the 1st floor that were polished to the point of shiny perfection. They could hear classical music coming form inside. They waited for Carmen to lead them into the mansion, as each felt a little bit intimated, including Contessa who grew up in a similar abode.

Carmen walked up the many polished white granite steps, her red silk over-the-shoulder dress flowing behind her. It was simple but very elegant. She entered the room and many turned around to see the stunning lady in red standing there. Many could not believe it was her, for they had always seen her hat and trench coat. Her dress showed off her figure and her hair was pulled back into a loose bun, with a few curly black strands of hair framing her face. Her diamond and ruby necklace sparkled with every step as she made her way into the main foyer. Her earrings and blue eyes twinkled like two stars. When Karen saw Carmen she could not believe that an orphan could even look that presentable.

Karen made her way through the awed crowd "Carmen how wonderful to know that despite your busy schedule you were able to make it" she said planting air kisses on Carmen's cheeks. Carmen returned the gesture and said "It was my pleasure." Both appeared to be old friends, but that was just for appearances.

Karen was dressed equally stunning. She had on a white tight dress that showed her figure. Her four tier diamond necklace could blind someone if they looked at it from the right angle. Her hair was curled in such a way that it looked like waves. Her light brown eyes sparkled in the light. She made her way to the middle of the foyer.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate the success of SCUM. In case, you had forgotten or just don't know (looks at Carmen) SCUM stands for Society of Criminals and Underground Management. It pleases me to know that I have created something that will go down in history, as..well the best. Now let the party begin" she said smiling and made a gesture of flair with her arms, as everyone applauded. Carmen made her way back to VILE who were standing near the entrance looking somewhat shell shocked. Everyone else continued their conversations as waiters brought out cocktails.

"It's ok you guys. Remember what I told you. Don't reveal too much information; you never know who is on her side" she said winking at everyone. Vic was the first person from VILE to mingle. He saw a couple of ladies he liked and headed their way. The others followed, except Contessa who was ready to make her acting debut.

Carmen was approached by two of her suppliers. "Hello Tim and Tom, I didn't know you had connections with SCUM."

"We were approached by one of her people who gave us an order we couldn't refuse." Tim said and Carmen laughed.

Contessa wore a one of a kind Oscar de la Renta black and gold dress. She wore a matching hat and her signature sunglasses. This was something she could not give up. Karen saw Contessa describing her drink mix to the bartender. She approached her.

"You must be Contessa . I am aware of your work with VILE. Carmen sure makes you do jobs that are not, shall I say, suited to your life status."Karen said bluntly.

The bartender handed Contessa her drink. She took a sip, it wasn't how she wanted but she had Karen's attention and per Carmen's instructions that was her main job for tonight.

"Yez, zome of the jobz I don't like doing, but itz my job". Contessa's accent was so heavy that it was hard for Karen to determine what country she was from.

Karen led Contessa away to a private corner. Carmen was still talking to her suppliers and caught a glimpse of what was happening. She smiled to herself.

"So tell me, are you happy with VILE?"

"Yez, for the mozt part. Carmen treatz me and everyone very well."

"Well, just between you and me, if you ever feel like a job change you are welcome at SCUM" Karen said putting her hand on Contessa's shoulder. Contessa didn't know how to take this. "Is she being nice or hitting on me?" she thought.

"Thank you Karen for your generouz offer. I will think about it" Contessa said and walked away.

The party went one for another hour, and everyone was having a great time. Even Top Grunge who was glad he chose old bacon grease instead of new grease to put in his hair. Eartha Brute got to know Karen's strongman Tiny and Patty Larceny talked to Stacy Miles who had just finished boarding school and was Karen's personal assistant's assistant. It seemed that for every top VILE henchman there was a corresponding SCUM henchman. It was time for Karen's big announcement. She walked to the middle of the foyer and the music stopped playing.


	3. Chapter 3 The Announcement

Karen waited for everyone to gather around before she began her announcement. Carmen knew Karen well enough to know that she would not pass up an opportunity to humiliate her in a public setting and was prepared for anything.

"You all know that this is a celebration of SCUM's success, what you don't know is that this is a pre-party, as it were, for our or my triumph over VILE." Karen said smiling. Everyone looked at Carmen for a retort, and she didn't fail.

"Isn't your celebration a bit..premature?" Carmen said, handing her drink to Patty who tried to take a sip when Double Trouble took it out of her hand and shook their head. Carmen made her way to where Karen stood.

"I don't think so. You see I have the greatest of confidence in my organization that I am willing to call myself the victor."

"How interesting, so tell me how did you win?" Carmen said raising an eyebrow.

"Glad you asked that." Karen said, and turned to her attention to the audience. "By winning a contest of seeing who can steal the most in one day. This way the world will finally know that SCUM is superior."

"Mmmm….Interesting, so I lost, where am I? Scrubbing your toilets I suppose?" Carmen said trying to suppress her anger, but her hands on her hips told a different story.

Karen laughs "Of course not, you are rotting behind bars. You see when you lose, not only will you surrender VILE to me but your employees too." When Karen said that all the VILE employees shifted their weight out of anxiety.

"I see, this would make you the most or should I say Best Villainess of all time, and ACME will have an entire branch dedicated to catching the world famous Karen Calamares. Or shall I say, Where in the World is Karen Calamares?" Carmen said and made a grandeur gesture with her hands.

"Of course not, NOT ACME, but MI6. ACME will become a thing of the past. I still don't know how they were able to take over MI6 in the first place." Karen said, as if she was talking to herself.

"Ah yes, the cartoon product name agency that I made famous and which you OWE your reputation to. So when are we going to begin this game?" Carmen asked making Karen feel a little taken back from what was just said.

"In two weeks, that should give us enough time to plan. Oh and by the way, don't forget to give clues to ACME and I will do the same. This will make it more interesting and add to the spectacle of it all when they finally catch you."

"Agreed." Carmen said and stuck out her hand for a handshake. Karen shook it, obligingly.

The party disassembled in a roar of conversation over what just transpired.

"Boss this is big stuff." Sara Nade said playing with her spiked necklace.

"No worries, everything will be just fine" said Carmen, but something made her feel unsure.

(ACME HQ)

"Ivy did you read the paper. Carmen and Karen are going to pull off as many heists as they can in one day. The winner gets to take over the other organization and the loser either gets caught or turns herself in." Zack said, reading from the newspaper.

"Yeah, I just saw it on the morning show. This is huge stuff" Ivy said.

The Chief popped up on the big computer screen, "Hey you two, how's it hanging?"he said in a surfer voice, as a video of a surfer hanging ten came on the screen.

"Chief do you even know what his going on? Karen and Carmen are dueling to see who has the better organization." Zack said practically shouting every word.

"Well that's no big news. Those two have been in competition with each other since they were both detectives 10 years ago." Chief said looking at his fingers.

"What? What happened?" asked Ivy, grabbing a chair and sat down on and Zack folded up his newspaper.

"Well at that time Carmen was the most famous young detective, putting ACME in the crime catching limelight. Special Intelligent Services aka MI6 was the British equivalent to ACME. Karen didn't start working for them until a few years after Carmen started with ACME. Things were fine until a newspaper started keeping track of how many crooks were being caught by Karen or Carmen. Then the comparisons started with ACME and MI6, about which agency was better a training top-notch detectives. Finally, it branched off into their academic life. Carmen began taking advanced courses, so Karen did the same. One would excel at one subject and the other would take it a step further. It got to the point where daily columns were being run about what each other was doing. Then when Carmen caught Maelstrom that was just enough to put ACME over the top. ACME acquired MI6 and created other branches worldwide. Then Carmen disappeared and so did Karen and here we are again 10 years later."

"Wow, Chief that is some story. I don't know why I never saw it in the database." Zack said.

"Well, Carmen would delete the files when they were be uploaded, so the program is probably still active. She never liked all the attention" the Chief said, as his head turned around to float away. "And remember we are still a detective agency and our main priority is to catch both of them." He was gone.

"The Chief is right. Our job is to catch Carmen and Karen. Tho, I'd rather catch Karen." Ivy said, with her head in her hands.

"Me too sis" said Zack.


	4. Chapter 4 High Noon

(After the party, back at U.S. VILE HQ – SF)

"Boss how could you put everything on the line like that?" asked Wonder Rat taking off his good cape.

He and Carmen stopped outside Carmen's private quarters.

"Don't worry Wonder Rat. I have never lost a race and I don't intend to lose on now, especially to Karen Calamares. Besides everything is going according to plan" Carmen said smiling, entering the pass code to open the door and walking in.

Wonder Rat just stood in the hallway staring at the door, his mind processing what Carmen just told him, and finally walked away.

After Carmen was finished changing, she changed her bedroom password and headed towards her office. Contessa was waiting for her still wearing her party dress.

"Contessa I thought you would have changed by now" Carmen said entering the code to open her office door.

"Carmen I muzt tell you what Karen told me. Zhe zaid that if I wanted a new job that I waz alwayz welcome at ZCUM." Contessa said in a worried tone standing in the doorway.

Carmen turned around when she heard this "This is perfect. I want you to accept her offer. Tell her that you thought it over and that SCUM seems to be on the rise and VILE is all washed up. She will buy it because you are so trendy and always want to be with the here and now."

"But Carmen thatz zoundz like a bit ..um..ztereotypical."

"She will buy it Contessa, trust me. I had a feeling that when she resurfaced she would try and pull a stunt like she did tonight. I am going to need you to tell me what she is up to. She is going to do everything in her power to interfere with our heists. The last thing I want to see is my people working for her. If some of them are lucky and that's a big IF. She may just dump everyone else off in front of ACME HQ leaving them handcuffed to the stair railing."

Contessa just stared at Carmen and finally took off her sunglasses and hat. Contessa's hair was pulled into a very tight bun without a single hair out of place.

"Ok, Carmen I'll do it." Contessa said first looking at the ground and then at Carmen.

"Contessa" Carmen said walking over to her "Everything is going to be ok. I am going to equip you with our most advanced equipment so that you will be in constant contact with me and Kneemoi will be monitoring your position from her craft." Carmen said putting her hand on Contessa's shoulder, but her touch felt different, like sincerity.

(Two weeks after - ACME HQ – SF)

"Geez sis waiting for Carmen or Karen to strike these past two weeks has been really boring" said Zack throwing a ball against the wall and catching it when it bounced back.

"I know. You would think with all the hype they got that either of them would have been excited to start right away" said Ivy reading over some paperwork.

Just then the Chief popped onto the big computer screen.

"Howdy detective-renos" he said and saw the two of them looking very bored. "Aww why so glum chums?"

"This is so boring waiting for this contest to begin" Zack said.

"Don't despair becAAUUSSSEE I GOT A HOT TIP FOR YA" the Chief said as sirens went off as balloons fell on the computer screen.

Ivy laughed and said "Nice introduction Chief."

"Karen has just stolen the Crown Jewels from the Tower of London."

"No surprise there" said Ivy.

"Wait..Wait another hot tip just came in. Carmen has just stolen the entire Taj Mahal."

"Well, no surprise there either. Its been done before" said Zack still bouncing the ball.

"That may be Zack but we are really going to need help. Player contact Josha, Billy, Tatiana, Lee and Armando and tell them to come to HQ pronto" Ivy then turns to Zack "The game is on."

One by one a C-5 portal appears and a detective comes out of it. When everyone has arrived they all gather around Ivy.

"The duel has begun" said Ivy.

"Ooh, like high noon in a western movie" said Billy.

"That's exactly right, mi amigo" said Armando laughing and slapping Billy on the back.

"We will need to form teams" said Ivy looking at everyone deciding who should go with whom. "Hmm.. Zack you take one team and I will take the other. Billy and Tatiana you come with me. We'll go after Carmen. Armando, Josha and Lee you go with Zack and go after Karen."

They all began to gather equipment when Zack whispers to Ivy. "I would rather have had Tatiana on my team."

"Yeah and I would rather have you concentrate on your job, catching Karen."Ivy whispered back.

"I bet Josha wishes he was on your team" Zack whispered and nudged Ivy.

"Probably, but I'd rather have him focusing on his job too" she said and poked Zack.

"Ouch"

When everyone was finished getting their stuff together they assembled into their assigned teams.

"Player C-5 us to Agra, India" Ivy said and all three of them stepped into the C-5 portal.

When the blue orb disappeared Zack's team stepped up to the middle of the room.

"Player C-5 us to London, England" Zack said and the remaining four stepped into the C-5 portal.


	5. Chapter 5 SCUM HQ

(A week before the heists)

Contessa arrived in style at Karen's estate. The limo driver got out to put Contessa's luggage by the front door. Contessa was in the limo videoconferencing with Carmen.

"Carmen, I'm, zo nervouz" Contessa said watching the limo driver haul her heavy luggage up and down the stairs.

"No need to be, like I said she isn't going to expect any treachery. She's will welcome you with open arms. The GPS is in your sunglasses and Kneemoi has confirmed your location. Oh, and don't be afraid to tell her where the first heist is going to be. It'll make her trust you even more."

The driver had finished hauling her luggage to the front entrance and was coming back to open the door. To make Contessa's leaving believable she had to pack ALL of her belongings.

"Don't forget I will be able to hear every word" Carmen said and pushed a button that caused the video screen to lift up and click into place. Contessa switched on the hearing device in her ear.

"Contessa don't breathe too heavily. You are causing static on my end" Carmen said.

"Zorry Carmen"

The driver opened the door and Contessa got out.

"You're doing a great service to VILE. I don't want to have to drive HER around" he said in a whisper.

Contessa nodded, like she was thanking him for the ride. This was purely for show in case someone was watching, which she knew Karen would be. The driver tipped his hat. The ascension to the top of the stairs seemed longer than the night of the party. She arrived at the front door and rang the door bell. Its cherry sound made her feel ill. It seemed too over the top, like it had something to hide.

She waited for a minute then the door opened. A knot formed in Contessa's stomach until she saw Stacy, who reminded her of an auburn haired Patty.

"Hello" Contessa said with a smile."I am accepting Karen'z invitation."

"Oh..OH..Yes, of course. She did mention that you might be stopping by." Stacy pushed an intercom button.

"Yes?" said a woman's voice.

"Karen, Contessa is here. Shall I get her settled in?"

"Oh please" Contessa thought, as she could not bear to see Karen.

"Have Tiny take her bags and I will be down."

When Contessa heard this she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Stacy was calling Tiny and gave him instructions on which room to put the bags in.

"It's alright Contessa. The hardest part is almost over." Carmen said in Contessa's ear.

Karen came down the white foyer steps wearing a cream colored business suit. She was wearing pearl earring posts and her hair had a bounce to it. Her glasses were gold and were hung around her neck by a gold chain. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about her that made her feel uneasy.

"Contessa, I am so glad to see you" Karen said smiling and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Thank you for the invitation" Contessa said returning the gesture.

Karen dismissed Stacy and walked Contessa up the stairs.

"Tell me what made you want to become a leader in SCUM?"

"Well I wanted to..branch off into an organization that would allow me to grow my zkils and talentz. I got tired of doing Carmen'z dirty work. It juzt got zo boring. I need, no want, something better."

"Well I am very glad to hear that" Karen said showing her perfect white teeth. "And let me be the first to say welcome to your new home."

"Thank you, once again" Contessa said taking off her sunglasses to get a better look at the place.

They walked down the hallway and finally arrived at Contessa's quarters.

"I hope it's up to your standards" Karen said being the first one to walk in.

Contessa couldn't help but to not be amazed at the setup. An over-sized king size bed, a huge crystal chandelier, enormous walk-in closet and over-sized bathroom. Her luggage was already in the room and neatly arranged for easy access.

"My, this iz very imprezzive" Contessa said looking over the room then walked over to the full length mirror. "Iz thiz real gold?" she said touching the frame.

"My you have a good eye. Well, I will leave you here to get settled." Karen smiled

Karen turned around to leave, but then stopped.

"Oh do you..by chance…know where Carmen is going first?"

Contessa stopped admiring the mirror. What she was about to say felt like betrayal, but it was what she had to do.

"Taj Mahal in Agra, India"

"Good" Karen said, walking out and closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Bravo Contessa" Carmen said.

(ACME Detectives– Agra, India)

Ivy, Billy and Tatiana arrived at the empty spot where the magnificent Taj Mahal once stood.

Three guards greeted them along with an ACME India Agent named Rajeev.

"Hi all" said Rajeev waving his hand.

"Hey Raj, good to see you" said Billy shaking his hand.

"Raj, what can you tell us?" Ivy asked.

"Well, Carmen left her usual clue, but I found these nearby" Raj handed Ivy the Carmen clue and took out cigar clippings with ties from his pocket.

"They don't look special. They can be from tourists" said Tatiana.

"I know, they look like regular cigars but look at the tie. It has initials and a type of crest on it" said Raj, handing each of them one.

"Hey that looks like Henry Top Hat's crest and it has the initials HTH. Now why would one of Karen's henchmen be at a Carmen heist site? Ivy said looking around.

"Henry Top Hat? I don't think I've heard of him" said Raj.

"He's Karen's ladies man equivalent to Carmen's Vic the Slick. He's some self professed millionaire that likes to throw extravagant parties to met women. I had the pleasure in meeting him once." Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"But what would he be doing here?" asked Tatiana.

"Maybe he tried to sabotage Carmen's heist? I mean they are in a winner takes all." Billy said.

"That's true. I wonder if Carmen sent anyone to spy on Karen?" asked Ivy.

They thanked Raj and C-5'd back to HQ to decipher the clue.

(ACME Detectives – London, England)

Zack, Josha, Armando and Lee arrived at the base of the tower. Dawn from ACME London Branch was questioning the two guards that were on duty. They didn't have any explanation. When Dawn saw Zack she stopped talking to the guards and went over to him.

"Hi Zack" she said shyly.

"Uh..Hi Dawn" he said wondering what was wrong with her.

"The guards had no idea the crown jewels were stolen. They were patrolling the outside parameter and when they came back in the jewels were gone and Karen's clue was sitting in the display case. They only saw two well dressed men wearing Bowler hats walking down the street, but they figured that they wouldn't have anything to do with the crime" she said and handed Zack the clue.

"That sounds like Karen's henchmen alright. They tend to be better clothed than Carmen's" said Armando.

"I've noticed that. It seems like all of her henchmen dress well, including Trevor Trashe who is like a dirty suit wearing Top Grunge" said Lee.

"Thanks Dawn, we'll take this back to HQ" said Zack.

Author Note: The e on Trashe is silent.


	6. Chapter 6 All or Nothing

Author Note: This chapter has a lot of stuff in it, so I am going to do my best to separate the events.

(ACME HQ)

Zack's team waited for Ivy's team to arrive. Everyone was sitting down, their legs bouncing up and down in anticipation. Zack was drumming his fingers on the table. Karen's clue was wrapped like a present and shook a bit from the vibration. The blue orb appeared then disappeared leaving Ivy's team. Ivy rushed over to Zack.

"Zack you are not going to believe this. Karen is spying on Carmen with Harry Top Hat. We found these at the scene" Ivy said and reached into her pocket, pulled out the cigar remnants and put them on the table.

Armando, Lee and Josha got up to take a closer look.

"Wow, that's very underhanded" said Lee.

"Do you think that Carmen has sent anyone to spy on Karen?" asked Zack.

"We don't know. We've been trying to figure that one out" said Billy.

Tatiana took out Carmen's clue from her backpack and placed it on the table. It was a small golden rooster that was mounted onto a display stand. The plaque that ran around the stand read "What do a vain man, a bag of gold, death and a turban have in common? I would tell you, but I don't have the time."

Lee unwrapped Karen's gift and set aside the finely printed wrapping paper and gold ribbon. He opened the box and pulled out a green dome that was supported by four pillars. He turned it over in his hands and saw cursive writing inside of the dome. It read "To find Holy Wisdom you must visit a place that is not "Constantinople"."

The Chief appeared "Ah, my detectives hard at work." He re-appeared wearing a yellow hard hat.

"Hi Chief, we're just working on deciphering these two clues. We found something very interesting. Karen is spying on Carmen" said Ivy, with her hands on her hips.

"Oooohhh reealllyyy" the Chief said in a sarcastic tone. All the detectives looked up at him.

"When they were detectives Karen would spy on Carmen all the time. One time she had one of her friends who was an exchange student follow Carmen around. Carmen had a suspicion so she set a trap and Karen's friend sang like a seal on The Warf. Her words not mine."

(SCUM HQ – Karen's Office)

Contessa was sitting in Karen's office waiting for the telephone to ring. Karen made her Second in Command of the Command Center aka HQ, as it were, while Karen was globetrotting. Karen didn't like to be bothered with hearing from her henchmen. In the meantime, Contessa had been keeping in regular contact with Carmen, during her stay in the "Immaculate House of White." In this house nothing was out of place and she felt like she was always being watched. The only place she had any privacy was in her bedroom and Karen's office. The telephone rang.

"Karen Darling! How are you?"

"Lovely Contessa, did ExTer send his report?"

Contessa pulled up the space-email sent from his craft. "Yez, he haz reported that all the itemz have been ztolen. And haz confirmed that all henchmen have moved onto the next zitez. It won't be long before ACME iz notified."

"Wonderful, glad to hear it. I love it when everything goes according to plan."

"Of courze darling, how elze would it go?"

Karen laughed "Did Henry call and provide you with his report?"

"Yez, just rezently, he has zolved Carmen'z clue and iz at the zite right now waiting for her to leave, zo he can zwitch cluez."

"Good. I'll keep in touch."

"Ciao" Contessa hung up the receiver and sat back in the chair. She adjusted her sunglasses and hat. Then quickly got up and headed towards her bedroom. She didn't see Stacy until she nearly ran into her.

"Oh excuze me, darling."

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Stacy asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Oh, I waz going to my bedroom. I remembered that.. I wazn't wearing a necklace and this outfit iz not complete without one" Contessa said, but it came out like bad acting.

"Ah, then you better hurry" said Stacy and stepped aside.

"Thank you dear"

Stacy watched Contessa hurry into her bedroom and close the door. She shook her head and said "May I never be that jewelry obsessed" and continued walking down the hallway.

Contessa locked the door, went to her dresser and opened up her jewelry case that had a false inner side panel, took out the ear piece, put it in and switched it on.

"Carmen? Carmen? Can you hear me?" Contessa said feeling very antsy and tried to keep her composure, but felt like jumping around the room in a panic.

A few long seconds passed then Carmen answered.

"Hello Contessa."

"Oh Carmen. I am zo glad to hear your voize" Contessa said in a panic.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

"It'z Karen. Zhe'z having one of her henchmen follow you, Henry Top Hat. At firzt I thought he waz juzt following you, but he'z waiting for you to leave and will be zwitching cluez to lead the detectivez to the wrong location, putting you behind in the crime count."

There was a pause "Thank you for warning me. I will have one of the guys look around for him and put a stop to his nonsense. How is everything going in the Immaculate House of White?"

"Oh..thingz are…"

"I get the picture. Let's stay in touch."

"Ok Carmen. I'll leave the ear piece in. Ciao."

Contessa rummaged through her jewelry case to find a suitable necklace. She put it on and admired herself in the mirror to make sure it matched her Giorgio Armani dress. She had just walked out of her room when she saw Stacy coming back down the hallway.

"Tada found the right one" Contessa said, winked at her and walked past.

Stacy smiled and said "That's great" continuing to walk the other way shaking her head.

(Back at ACME HQ)

"Player cross-reference a golden rooster with a vain man, a bag of gold, death and a turban" said Ivy. No matches. "This is tough, and we don't have a lot of time."

Tatiana re-read the plague. "What has time go to do with it? She would tell us, but she doesn't have the time. Maybe the golden rooster is on a..clock?"

"That's it!" said Lee jumping out of the chair. "I remember when I traveled to Prague. There was clock called the Astronomical Clock. Player pull up the file on Astronomical Clock." A screen with a picture of the clock appears. "You see here near the "face" there are four statues. On the far left is a man with a mirror, next to him is a man holding a bag of gold, then on the far right is a skeleton holding a bell, lastly, a man wearing a turban. Every hour the skeleton rings the bell and the 12 apostles appear in the two windows and when the time has chimed the golden rooster crows. The face of the clock depicts the zodiacs, sun and moon movements, seasons, as well as, a calendar."

Ivy's team was about to C-5 to Prague when the Chief yelled out "Hot Tip! Hot Tip! It seems that Carmen wants to ensure her success in this competition. Her hench..(another Hot Tip came in) Whoa! Now Karen is stepping up to bat. (another Hot Tip) Yikes! How busy can Carmen..(another Hot Tip) Wow, Karen has.."

Smoke was coming out the top of the Chief's head and out his ears. He was spinning around and around trying to straighten out all the Hot Tip information. Finally he stood still, as a block of ice formed over his head.

"Oh man, that's just great. He's frozen" said Zack. He walked over to the computer and typed in some codes which printed out a piece of paper with the Hot Tip information. He handed it to Ivy.

"Wow, Carmen and Karen HAVE been really busy. It looks like we're going to have to split up. Carmen's henchmen Vic the Slick and Top Grunge stole the Hope Diamond from the Smithsonian Natural History Museum in Wash. D.C. Billy you take this one. Karen's henchmen the Masked Marvel and CrimeBorg stole the Treasury of Petra from right out of the canyon wall in Petra, Jordan. Lee you take this one. Carmen's henchmen Wonder Rat and Sara Nade stole the painting Le Facteur from the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston, Mass. Tatiana you go there. (Ivy sighed) Karen's henchman Trevor Trashe stole the painting Diana and Actaeon from the National Gallery in London. Armando you take this one. Josha you stay here and work on the Chief." Ivy turned to Zack. "Ok, let's figure out your clue."

Ivy re-read the clue out loud.

"Well, I do know that Constantinople is now the present Istanbul" said Josha. "As the clue states "is not Constantinople" so maybe Holy Wisdom is in the city?"

"Player cross-reference Holy Wisdom with Istanbul" said Zack.

A mechanical monotone woman's voice was heard. "The Greek name Hagia Sophia can be translated into the phrase Holy Wisdom and was a mosque now turned museum. It is known for its large collections of holy relics and its massive dome."

"It looks like I'm going to Istanbul" said Zack.

Everyone C-5'd to their respective locations.

Author Note: Holy Smokes! It's already Oct 11Th! Only three more weeks left in the month. I need to step it up or I won't make my month end goal. Yeah, I love it when I achieve my personal goals!


	7. Chapter 7 Pulling out all the stops

Author Note: Sorry about the hiatus. I'm finally getting over a nasty cold.

Extra Extra Read All About It!

CARMEN SANDIEGO BATTLES TO HOLD ONTO HER TITLE "WORLD'S BEST VILLIANESS", AS KAREN CALAMARES PROVES TO BE A WORTHY CONTENDER.

Carmen Sandiego and Karen Calamares have pulled out all the stops in their battle of World's Best Villainess. Sources indicate that each organization has deployed most of its top henchmen to steal as many items as they can in one day. Carmen and Karen have joined the fun by committing crimes of their own. We have setup a website so you can vote for who you want to win.

(Prague – Czech Republic)

Ivy arrived at the spot where the Astronomical Clock once stood just to watch Carmen fly away with it.

"Drat!" she shouted and kicked a stone across the street.

She heard someone mumbling and saw Henry Top Hat gagged and tied to a chair. He was struggling to free himself; instead knocked the clue onto the dirt that was sitting on his lap. Ivy pushed the comm button on her watch, Josha appeared on her watch screen.

"Hi Josha, I need some backup. It seems that Carmen found out about Henry and has dealt with him in her own way." Henry just glared at Ivy who was smiling down at him.

"Two more Hot Tips came in. I had to send Jasmine after Eartha Brute and Double Trouble who stole the entire Kamigamo Shrine in Kyoto, Japan. I then sent Maria to Sydney, Australia after Tiny who stole the Sydney Opera House." "Wow, Carmen and Karen really mean business. How's the Chief?" "He's…recovering" Josha said and looked up at a sickly looking Chief who had a hot water bottle on his head , a thermometer in his mouth and a blanket wrapped around the base of his head.

"Glad to hear it. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Yes, Tatiana, Armando and Maria are here and the rest are on their way back."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as the local authorities and my backup arrive."

Just then the C-5 corridor opens and out steps an ACME agent and the sound of police sirens are heard.

(HAGIA SOPHIA - ISTANBUL)

Karen leaned against the grand entrance wall and looked down at the little tow-headed boy who appeared. Her customized ivory silk blazer flapped in the wind. She waved to him as the ancient mosque now museum ascended.

"Have a nice day, little blonde ACME detective" Karen shouted and tossed down her present clue.

"I have a name you know" Zack shouted back catching the clue.

Karen was about to say something when her cell phone rang.

"This better be good. You have interrupted my interaction with ACME" Karen snapped.

"I'm zo zorry Karen. I've juzt rezeived newz from ExTer that Henry haz been found out by Carmen and haz been taken into cuztody." Contessa said.

Karen sighed loudly "Serves him right. If he is that careless enough to get caught then he is obviously not SCUM material. I will talk to you later."

Contessa hung up the receiver and said softly "Carmen would never dizmizz her employeez like that."

(ACME HQ)

Ivy was the last one to arrive. When she stepped out of the corridor she was amazed at how much the computer room was abuzz with life. Zack walked over to her.

"I heard from Josha that Carmen tied up Henry Top Hat" he laughed.

"It's true. He wasn't very happy about it. I'm sure when Karen finds out she isn't going to be happy either."

Ivy and Zack joined the others who were looking over their clues and the lack of ingenuity that went into them. Billy and Maria were last to decipher theirs.

Billy unfolded his and saw that it was a map. "Mine is a map of Alaska with two red Xs one on top with a black line that runs to the other X near the bottom. It looks like the Trans-Alaska pipeline to me."

"You're right amigo. The Trans-Alaska pipeline travels from Deadhorse and ends in the mountains near Cordova" said Armando, pointing to the second X. "I was there a few summers ago tracking Caribou with an Inuit friend of mine."

"Mine's not that complicated either" said Maria. "It's a sticker of the Eiffel Tower on a piece of notebook paper with an arrow pointing to it."

"To bad Carmen and Karen aren't this…thorough with their clues" laughed Zack and unwrapped his clue.

"It's miniature sign with light bulbs around it. I can't make out the lettering. There's a tag taped to a switch that says On. Josha hit the lights."

Josha pushed a button on the computer console and the lights went out and the Chief's screen dimmed. The Chief went to sleep as Zzzzs came out of his mouth and floated to the top of the screen. Zack pushed the On switch and the sign lit up with red and white lights that moved around the sign. The sign read "A musical or location" then a Frank Sinatra's voice could be heard singing "If I can make it there, I can make it anywhere."

Josha turned the lights back on, the Chief was still asleep.

"I know that song" said Lee "My parents and I went to see it in New York a few years ago. My father was there on business and took me, my mother and my sister. It's from a Broadway musical called New York, New York."

"Hey, you're right and isn't there a hotel/casino in Las Vegas called New York, New York?" asked Ivy.

"Yes there is" said Lee.

"I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas" said Zack.

"Are you sure you're old enough?" teased Ivy. Everyone laughed except who Zack just gave her a look and said "Like you are too? What did you get from Carmen?" he said in a semi-irritated tone.

Ivy pulled out a small box from her coat pocket. She opened the box and pulled out a small framed picture. The picture was of ballet dancers wearing white tutus. The frame was painted with black, yellow, blue, red, green and white colors. There was silver lettering painted on the side of the frame. It read "Her painting is not far from home."

"Whoa, talk about a good use of the primary colors" said Billy.

"Could it be an Edgar Degas painting?" asked Tatiana. "He's famous for his depictions of ballet dancers."

"That could be it, but what's with all the colors on the frame?" said Zack.

Everyone thought for a minute then Maria said "I've seen these colors before. I mean all at once. Hmm…now, I remember they're all on the South African flag."

"Si" said Armando.

"So what about the ballet dancers?" asked Jasmine.

"That's a tough one. Player cross-reference South Africa with ballet dancers" said Ivy.

"Whoa" said Zack "That's not going to narrow it down. We need to think of another searchable attribute. What about South Africa with a famous woman artist who painted ballet dancers. It says Her painting is not far from home. Player, cross-reference South Africa with famous women artists who painted ballet dancers."

The computerized monotone woman's voice was heard "Irma Stern is a famous South African artist who was born in South Africa, and later moved to Germany with her parents. She then moved back to South Africa. She lived in the home her parents bought for her and when she died her home was made into a museum. The Irma Stern Museum is in Cape Town, South Africa."

"Ivy that's it!" shouted Zack who was just a little bit too excited. Everyone looked at him. He blushed.

"Alright, off I go to Cape Town. Where is everyone else going?" Ivy asked.

"Trans-Alaskan Pipeline here I come" said Billy.

"Well, I'm off to St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow" said Lee.

"I'm headed to the Acropolis of Athens in Greece" said Tatiana.

"I'm going to the Andy Warhol Museum in Pittsburg, PA" said Armando.

"It's the Georgia O'Keefe Museum in Santa Fee, NM for me" said Jasmine.

"You all know I'm going to the former spot of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France" said Maria.

"Ok, let's keep in constant communication with each other" said Ivy.

"Wait" said Josha "The newspaper today said that a website was setup so people can vote on who they would like to win. Let's check it." Josha went to the website and everyone gasped at the results.

"They're in a dead heat!" said Zack.

"Who would have guessed that people like Karen as much as Carmen" said Jasmine.

One by one the detectives C-5'd to their destinations.


	8. Chapter 8 History Repeats Itself

(Karen's mobile office – SCUM Jet One)

Karen paced back and forth in her luxury office in SCUM Jet One as it raced towards the final location. She was trying to figure out how Henry could have been so carless to have gotten caught by Carmen and her buffoon henchmen.

"Carmen had no idea he was trailing her, or else she would have caught him in Agra, unless she was warned…but who would do that?" Karen stopped and looked at the ceiling, as an idea came together in her mind. "Contessa! I should have known, now her behavior makes sense. Why she makes excuses to go to her bedroom. Why she wears her sunglasses indoors. I keep a clean house, but it is not blindingly clean, well.. and why she fidgets with her ears but not her earrings."

Karen went to her desk and got on her intergalactic phone and called ExTer.

"Hell-O Kar-ren" the purple octopus looking creature said.

"I need you to run a frequency ban wide scan on HQ manor. I want to know if there are any unregistered frequencies."

"Ri-ight away Mad-am". ExTer pushed a couple of buttons and pulled a lever. His craft sailed to the HQ manor location. He ran the scan. Two new signals and their frequency numbers appeared on his screen. He sent them to Karen. Her computer made a wind chime sound, which signaled for new mail. She opened up the attachment and saw the new frequency band numbers. She pressed her lips together doing her best not to lose her composure; instead she straightened the calendar and pens on her desk, smiled and got back on phone.

"ExTer tap into those frequency bands. I want to know what they are for."

The first one made a clicking noise, but the second proved to be more valuable, as it was a conversation between Carmen and Contessa.

"I ztill haven't gotten uzed to living in the Immaculate Houze of White. I've been counting the dayz until I can leave zince I got here."

Carmen laughed "Yes, being around her does have that affect on people." Karen was beginning to fume and it took a lot of restraint on her part to not interject. "The race is almost over and things will be back to normal."

"When you win will you really take on her henchmen and what will you do with the rest of her assets?"

"Well, it's up to them and as far as the assets go I'm not sure. I might just keep them secure and turn them over to her when she gets out of prison."

"Oh..ok Carmen. I'm going to take a break from my sunglazzez and ear piece for a couple of hourz, zince no one iz here."

Karen couldn't bear to listen to anymore conversation. The thought of an orphan being the possessor of her estate made her shudder. She thanked ExTer for his service and pushed the intercom button to call for her Personal Assistant. Gail Friday knocked on her boss' office door, as she was first instructed that it was rude to walk in without announcing oneself.

"How may I help you?"Gail said standing with a tablet and pen ready to write down the orders.

"Change in plans. Tell Sir Hoity and Sit Toity to take the speed jet to manor HQ and grab Contessa. Make sure she does not grab her sunglasses or go into her bedroom. They need to bring her to the final heist location. If she is so sure of Carmen winning I want her to see the look on her face when Carmen is arrested and she is handed over to ACME. " Karen wrote a note on a piece of paper and handed it to Gail. "I want you to go there and relay the message."

"Yes, Ma'am"

Karen sat back in her plush brown leather chair and reveled in the new addendum to her plan. She knew what Carmen had in store for her last heist, but she decided to one-up it. To steal that was not able to be stolen 10 years ago.

(ACME HQ)

Billy, Tatiana, Armando, Jasmine, Lee and Maria were waiting with Josha for Zack and Ivy to arrive. The Chief was back to his old cheerful self.

"Did I miss who won?" asked the Chief.

"No, Jefe, we're waiting for Zack and Ivy to arrive" said Armando.

"Gotcha..hey, where's your clues? You know the trinkets Carmen or Karen leaves behind?"

"That's the funny thing Chief. None of the henchmen left a clue" said Tatiana.

"Whaa..?" the Chief's mouth opened in an over exaggeration. "What is the world coming to when a crook doesn't leave a clue?"

"She's right. This is the final showdown. I expect Carmen and Karen want their henchmen to be with them when they win" said Billy.

Zack arrived and the first thing he did was pull out a chair to sit down. He took out the present clue from his jacket pocket and gently set it on the table. Then Ivy arrived, looking equally exhausted.

"I don't know if I can keep up this pace" she said.

"It's almost all over sis, and then we can go back to catching one master thief."

"I'd rather catch them both."

Ivy looked at her colleagues who were empty handed.

"Where are your clues?"

"They didn't leave us any" said Lee.

"That's impossible, why would Carmen or Karen allow something like that" Ivy said, unwrapping her clue.

"My theory was that they wanted their henchmen with them to witness the victory" said Billy.

"Hmm..good theory." Ivy said and lifted up her clue, so the others could see.

It was a small replica of a passenger ship from the early 1900's. The ship was glued to the top of a book cover. The words Fiume Bound were written in white letters on the hull. Ivy flipped through the book, but found empty pieces of paper. She handed the clue to Jasmine, so the other detectives have a chance to look at it. Zack opened the box and pulled out a miniature life saver. It had the time 2:20 and a phrase "To live again" printed on it.

"Ivy" Zack said and was starting to feel a bit freaked out.

"Yeah?"

"Do these clues have a familiar ring to them…oh say... a madman who did the same thing?"

Ivy's mind raced through memories of Carmen and Karen heists. Then it hit her. The last case that Carmen took before she disappeared, then Karen disappeared.

"You mean Carmen is going to steal the Carpathia log book from the University of Liverpool, while Karen is going out do her by raising the Titanic?"

"Leave it to them to pull off the crimes that changed the history of ACME and MI6" the Chief interjected.

The Chief's comment stunned everyone.


	9. Chapter 9 And the winner is

(University of Liverpool)

Carmen stood on the roof, as the early morning sun was coming over the horizon. She carefully opened up a top panel to reveal a bunch of wires. She took out a couple of electric clamps and attached them to certain wires. The roof door lock made a clicking sound, like it unlocked. Carmen smiled, opened up the door and walked in. Her blimp hummed as it hung high overhead.

"Boss, do you need our help?" asked a henchman.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be done in less than 5 minutes. Thank you for asking."

She hurriedly walked down the dark stairwell and came to the second floor door. Upon opening it up she could smell the history in the air from all the archived information.

"This place hasn't changed that much in 10 years" she thought and read the filing cabinet names.

She worked her way forward and found one marked C. Pulling on the handle the drawer slid open. She flipped through the file names and found Carpathia, and pulled out the log. Feeling satisfied she pushed the drawer closed and turned around to leave. Right behind her stood Gail Friday. Carmen leapt out of her skin, but her stoic nature prevented this from showing.

"I have a message for you" she said blandly. "Your presence is requested to witness what an old has-been couldn't do. " Gail turned to walk to towards the exit, and then looked back at Carmen. "It would behoove you to come, if you don't want to see Contessa turned over to ACME."

Carmen couldn't believe what Gail told her, after a few seconds she regained herself.

"Karen can't raise the Titanic. It'll crumble" she said running towards the exit.

(ACME HQ)

"OK, let's keep our usual teams, uh, Jasmine you're on mine. Maria you're with Zack."

"What are we going to do when we arrive?" asked Maria."I mean, are we going to arrest them all?"

"She's got a point Sis."

Ivy and the others thought for a minute.

"I don't know, but we need to act fast and catch one of them before they leave. Player, C-5 us to the known Titanic location" said Zack, as his team gathered around him. They left.

Ivy's team left.

(University of Liverpool)

The C-5 dropped them onto the roof.

"How are we supposed to get in?" asked Tatiana.

Ivy touched a button on her communicator to call for help, but was interrupted by Zack's incoming call.

"Ivy you won't believe this. We're in the ACME speed boats a little ways off from the location. I'm looking through binoculars and can see Karen's over-sized yacht and Carmen's blimp hovering over head. From what I can tell, they're in a heated conversation and all their henchmen are standing opposite each other. Hoity and Toity are holding Contessa tightly by the arms. It looks like an old western gun fight. You guys gotta get here quick. We'll wait."

"Thanks Zack, send me your coordinates." Ivy turned to her team. "Change in plans, Carmen's on Karen's yacht. Player, C-5 us to these coordinates."

(Near - 41°43'35" N 49°56'54" W)

"Glad to see that the C-5 didn't dump you guys in the ocean" said Zack.

"Yeah, lucky us" Ivy said taking the binoculars and looking through them. She saw what Zack described. "They're sure arguing. I've never seen Carmen that upset."

"It would be best if we approached from the north side. They won't be able to see us" said Lee who was driving the other boat.

Quietly the boats approached the yacht. Armando threw up a rope ladder. One by one they climbed up. When everyone was on board they made their way to the back where the rest were assembled. They could hear the conversation.

"What do you expect to accomplish from trying to raise the Titanic?" demanded Carmen.

"Accomplish? My dear Carmen, are you that thick-headed?" Carmen's lips tightened as Karen continued. "To beat you of course, to do what that ignoramus Maelstrom failed to do since you butted in and captured him. You only stole the log book, how dull."

"DUuulll!" Carmen half-shouted. "I'm not the one who's going to desecrate pieces of history, just to satisfy some pitiful revenge."

"PITIFUL REVENGE!" Karen's face turned tomato red. Her henchmen stepped back for they knew what it meant when her face was that shade. Carmen stood her ground, placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"It's because of you I had to work for a detective agency and not in the fashion industry like I wanted. It's because of you I had to excel at school, taking one boring class after another."

"What?" Carmen was taken back at what Karen said.

Karen began to pace back and forth. "When my parents heard about you and that you were an orphan they were elated. All they could talk about was adopting you and making YOU apart of the family. Carmen Sandiego did this..oh, did you read in the paper that Carmen Sandiego has captured, blah, blah, blah many crooks? Then when you left ACME and turned bad they went off you. I didn't have to compete with your anymore. Now here you are some underground success and, once again, my parents can't seem to get enough of you. "

"So this hatred towards me was just… out of jealousy because their attention was focused elsewhere? What's your plan now? Make me hand over the Carpathia log book in exchange for Contessa, declaring you the winner?"

"Ho, Ho, you catch on quick" Karen said sarcastically. Carmen frowned.

The detectives saw break in the conversation. Ivy motioned for some of the others to go around to the other side. Zack hung back and called for extra backup. Carmen thought she saw some movement on the side of the cabin. She made a gesture that looked ordinary, but was a signal for her henchmen to get ready to flee. Contessa prepared herself for what was going to happen. Carmen just had to keep Karen talking.

"So what are you going to do with my estate and assets? Tear it down and sell them?" Carmen smiled.

"Of course, you did not think I would keep them for you for when you got out of prison…if you ever will" Karen smiled back at and adjusted her silk shawl that was wrapped around one shoulder.

"Oh, so you heard our conversation. You know it's not nice to ease drop."

Karen laughed, "I am surprised at how well-mannered you can be. I would imagine that growing up in an orphanage they did not have time to teach civility."

Carmen was furious at this comment and wanted to let Karen have it, but the low beeping coming from a device hidden in her coat told her that what was coming would put Karen in her place.

"Your attempt to make me falter has failed. You see I'm not the one who needs to be taught civility, in fact, where you're going you'll have all the time to read up on the subject."

Karen stood there with a confused expression. Carmen jerked her arm causing a remote to slide into her palm. She pushed the button and the blimp dramatically dropped. Fans extended out from underneath the gondola and blew down on the yacht. It rocked from side to side. Karen and her henchmen weren't prepared for this and did their best to maintain their balance. The detectives held onto the side rails. Then fans stopped and cords were lowered down. The detectives made their way to the back, while holding onto the rails for support.

"Give it up, Carmen and Karen. It's over!" shouted Ivy.

Carmen's henchmen each grabbed a cord, put a foot in the loop and they were pulled up. Hoity and Toity couldn't hold onto Contessa and maintain their balance. Contessa pushed them both back and carefully made her way by Carmen, grabbed a cord and was lifted up. The detectives had handcuffed Karen's henchmen. Carmen could see other ACME boats arriving.

Carmen watched as Karen struggled to keep her balance.

"I see you must have failed your fancy equilibrium lessons. And I want to let you know that my offer of keeping your assets and the Immaculate House of White secure for you still stands. Have a nice day Karen."

Carmen grabbed the cord and was lifted into the air, towards the safety of her blimp. She watched as ACME invaded Karen's yacht. Now the entire world knows who is and always has been superior, VILE.


End file.
